In soil working implements, such as planters and grain drills, a depth gauge wheel is frequently closely positioned to a soil penetrating disk to control the depth of penetration. Also, due to the close positioning of the gauge wheel to the disk, the tread portion of the wheel acts as a scraper by contacting and removing soil buildup on the disk.
Under conditions where the soil has a high moisture content, the wet soil builds up on the face of the gauge wheel rim adjacent the disk until the unit becomes plugged with mud. The operator must then interrupt the planting operation and remove the mud with a putty knife or other suitable tool before resumption of planting. This results in inefficient operation since up to one-third of the operator's time may be spent cleaning mud from the gauge wheel.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved gauge wheel.